The present invention relates to an aquaculture system and particularly an indoor aquaculture system that is capable of automatically monitoring water quality, automatically replenishing breeding water and automatically dispensing feeds.
Traditional aquaculture systems generally utilize groundwater and adopt outdoor breeding to grow aquatic or marine products. As ground water or sea water being pumped to the breeding ponds has low oxygen content and a great amount of microbes, the breeding aquatic or marine products tend to die easily. Moreover, pumping huge amount of ground water often makes land subsidence and causes erosion of the breeding ponds. In recent years, foul breeding environments and radical weather changes have spawned various viruses that seriously threaten living conditions of the breeding creatures (such as fishes, shrimps, etc.). As a result, survival rate of the breeding creatures drops significantly. In order to resolve the impact of aforesaid deteriorating external environments and ground water to the breeding businesses, indoor breeding and recirculating water aquaculture systems have gained greater awareness and attention these days, and have become hotly pursued research and development subjects.
The primary object of the invention is to provide an indoor breeding and divided-pool breeding method to overcome the harmful effect resulting from external environments and to improve breeding survival rate.
Another object of the invention is to provide a high density aquaculture system to increase breeding yield.
A further object of the invention is to provide an automatic aquaculture system to facilitate control of breeding water quality and dispensing of feeds in a constant time and quantity manner.
To achieve the foregoing objects, the indoor automatic aquaculture system of the invention mainly includes a set of breeding pond, a recirculating water treatment system, a plurality of feed dispensing apparatus, an external system and an automatic monitor and control system. Breeding creatures are bred in the indoor stepwise breeding pond and are grown is staged manner to increase breeding density and reduce space required. Breeding water is processed in advance by the recirculating water treatment system. Water quality and condition in the breeding pond is constantly monitored by a water quality monitor and control system and is maintained at the optimum condition. The automatic feed dispensing apparatus are movably located above the breeding pond to evenly dispense feeds. By means of aforesaid arrangements, breeding survival rate can be increased and breeding yield can be improved, and breeding water quality can be better controlled.
The foregoing, as well as additional objects, features and advantages of the invention will be more readily apparent from the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.